zealfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior
Warrior is a playable class focused on tanking and dealing melee damage. A warriors true challenge is to control his stamina and to be ready to strike when the opportunity presents itself. You'll naturally regenerate your stamina over time, assisted with your basic attacks while spending it with devastating abilities. Main class passive Fervor of Battle Whenever an enemy player, player controled unit or creature dies nearby, instantly gain full stamina. Baseline Primary Skills Advancing Strike +5 Stamina Per Hit Cooldown: 0 sec Basic melee swing that deals 400 Physical damage. Each consecutive attack deals 35% increased damage up to the 3rd swing. Steelwake Requires 30 Stamina | Costs 15 Stamina per second Cooldown: 0 sec Hold to spin and strike all enemies nearby dealing 400 Physical damage every 0.33 sec. Slow effects are supressed and you move 10% faster during Steelwake. Has a chance to reset the cooldown of Bladewave if any enemy is hit. Secondary Skills Bladewave Costs 10 Stamina Cooldown: 8 sec Strike a conic area twice to deal 350 Physical damage each time, applying a stacking bleed that deals 35 Bleeding damage every 2 sec and slows enemy movement speed by 50%. Killing Edge Costs 25 Stamina Cooldown: 12 sec A merciless attack that deals 600 Physical damage and increases your Swiftness by 20% for 4 seconds. If the enemy is at or below 20% health, they are instantly killed, buff duration is doubled and cooldown is instantly reset. Courageous Leap Costs 20 Stamina | Ground Targeted Cooldown: 12 sec Performs an aerial impaling attack towards the target location, shocking enemies struck for 1 second and dealing 100 Physical damage. Shocked enemies can only use their basic attacks. Not hitting an enemy will increase your movement speed by 25% for 2 seconds. Neck Breaker Costs 10 Stamina | Requires a Hostile Target Cooldown: 17 sec Lunges to the enemy, dealing 200 Physical damage and interrupting their spellcast or protection effects such as parry, block, evasion, deflection and only preventing that specific ability to be used for 6 seconds. D'eflection' Costs 15 Stamina Cooldown: 9 sec Activate to parry enemy melee attacks and ranged projectiles, reflecting them towards your cursor if possible. Restores 10 stamina and reduces the cooldown of Deflection by 1 second any time a unique attack is parried. Can be cancelled with |key:Stop/Cancel Cast| Valor Cooldown: 60 sec Removes all harmful effects that causes loss of control as well as roots and slows and you become immune to such effects for 4 seconds. Cooldown is reduced by 5 seconds for every unique debuff removed. Masteries Combat Mastery Passive When you are above 50% health move 20% faster, when you are below, take 20% less damage. Desperate Measures Passive Being struck by a crowd controlling effect reduces the cooldown of Courageous Leap by 3 seconds. Prime Skills Endurance ''' Cooldown: 35 sec Absorbs up to 6000 damage for 5 seconds. When the duration is over, you take half of the absorbed damage over the next 3 seconds. '''Bashing Momentum Costs 5 Stamina Cooldown: 15 sec When activated, your next damaging ability will stun all the enemies struck and make them take 30% more Physical damage for 0.6 seconds for every 100 damage it deals, up to 4 seconds. Puncturing Throw Cooldown: 12 sec Throws a deadly weapon that deals 500 Physical damage to the first enemy struck and reduces its healing taken from all sources by 30% for 5 seconds. Category:Class